


Gratitude

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [25]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery compose a list of all of the things they are grateful for with each other. Here is an excerpt from that ongoing list. Fluff!Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated G.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [greyswlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/gifts), [ryleewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleewrites/gifts), [strangely_appealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_appealing/gifts), [sadngay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngay/gifts), [Addie_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/gifts), [The Raven (theravenyesthatone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold me while you wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846618) by [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin). 
  * Inspired by [The Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829764) by [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies). 
  * Inspired by [Dog days are over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789546) by [greyswlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/pseuds/greyswlw). 
  * Inspired by [games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805938) by [strangely_appealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_appealing/pseuds/strangely_appealing). 
  * Inspired by [The Pact Of The Scorned Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795927) by [sadngay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadngay/pseuds/sadngay). 
  * Inspired by [Addison's Anatomy / Meredith's Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238866) by [Addie_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/pseuds/Addie_queen). 
  * Inspired by [Still Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663039) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Conference Blues, French Wines and the Blonde Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641850) by [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek). 



_Author's Note:_

This fanfiction is written as a thank you to all of the AMAZING authors who have published their stories for Meredith/Addison in recent days (and even months and also years!). Lately there has been such phenomenal content, and I've been pretty stoked about the sense of community that this ship has cultivated - new members ALWAYS welcome. Cheers folks, THANK YOU again :).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Gratitude**

* * *

Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery compose a list of all of the things they are grateful for with each other. Here is an excerpt from that ongoing list. Fluff!

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated G._

* * *

"Thank you."

Meredith Grey says this to her partner, Addison Montgomery a zillion times daily.

Such as when Addison comes up to give her a hug while she puts their clothes away.

"You're welcome dear," says Addison in return. "And thank YOU for helping with the folding," she adds. "I'm so grateful to have you.

"As am I," Meredith hums as she leans into Addie's loving arms.

"You're welcome," Addison smiles.

"If I were to make a list of all of the things that I'm grateful for, you'd be at the top of the list," Mer grins.

"Thank you, too."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This **drabble** is exactly 100 words.

Thanks for all the amazing chats in the comments!

Hoping to have updates from some WIP's soon, and some new one-shots that are longer, however... In brilliant news, life is busy with fantastic things which I am grateful for, and I wanted to say that I love writing and reading, and I try to keep up when I can... And sometimes these times are busy with goodness in person, and therefore updates are likely going to be more sporadic for a bit.

All comments will still be read and cherished and replied to when able, and to those who have submitted prompt requests, these are not forgotten just taking some thinking time.

YAY!

Take care,

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
